


In Need of Rescue

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Snowells Kisses prompt20.Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	In Need of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic began life as a totally different prompt but ultimately I could tell it wasn't going to work. Then I noticed that **this** particular prompt hadn't been claimed so... I claimed it, lol! This one is for meee, lol! ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy. ♥♥♥

The moment Caitlin saw Dr. Wells across the crowded restaurant, a barrage of emotions went through her. He had already been seated at the table, a chair moved so to accommodate his own motorized one. A dark-haired woman in a low-cut red dress had pulled another chair next to him, practically draping her ample décolletage onto his arm.

Jealousy unexpectedly zinged through her but it immediately disappeared when she got a better look at his face: he looked uncomfortable. He tried to pull away from the woman's grasp and she clung even tighter.

"Oh, don't be that way," Caitlin heard her say as she approached and that made her hasten her steps even faster.

"Ma'am," he said, "if you don't mind, my guest will be here any moment and--"

"Harrison," Caitlin called breezily as soon as she was close enough. He looked up, a little startled at the use of his first name, but the relief in his blue eyes as he realized what she was doing made her even bolder. "I'm so sorry I'm late, darling."

She purposely approached on the side the woman was on, so that when she leaned down and kissed his cheek, she wedged herself between the two.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, putting her arm across his shoulders possessively as she literally looked down on the woman.

"She was just leaving," he said, his tone edged in ice.

The woman gave Caitlin an unfriendly look but slid out of the chair. "Another time, handsome," she said, walking away with a pronounced sway to her hips.

She waited until the woman made it all of the way to the bar and was signaling for a drink before she straightened, releasing him. "I, um, hope that wasn't too forward of me," she said quietly. "You looked a little in need of…"

"Rescuing?" he said and gave her a slightly self-deprecating smile. "Indeed. Thank you. Please, have a seat."

She was about to drag the chair back into place when he signaled for one of the waitstaff to do it. She sat, thanking him as he eased the chair in for her. Under the table, her knee brushed against Dr. Wells' and she startled, not realizing she was so close.

"You're fine," he said before she could reposition the chair.

She wasn't entirely sure how much sensation he had left -- most of her inquiries were answered with some form of, "I'm aware you're a doctor, Dr. Snow, but you are not _my_ doctor," so she had always respected his wish for privacy. But clearly he did have some degree of feeling.

While she was mentally noting that observation, he reached over and took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers on the expensive lace tablecloth. "We're being observed," he explained softly.

She flicked her gaze over to the bar, finding that the woman was once more staring them down. "What's her problem?" she muttered. "Do you know her?"

"Apparently she knows _me_ ," he said, his eyes never leaving Caitlin's face as he smiled in unexpected fondness. 

_Just as a ruse,_ she thought but that didn't stop the sudden butterflies in her stomach. "Am I early or are Cisco and Barry running late?" she asked, trying to get the conversation back to something more safe and familiar.

"Neither, actually," he said, slightly sheepish. "It seems our colleagues ended up with more exciting plans this evening. It'll be just you and I. I hope that won't be a problem?"

"Of course not, Dr. Wells," she said. They'd grabbed the odd meal together over the years, though not in such expensive establishments. Even still, there was nothing _that_ remarkable about it… if she could manage to ignore the fact they were continuing to hold hands.

"We're off the clock, so to speak. No need to be so formal, Caitlin."

She nodded, feeling heat suffuse her cheeks. "Harrison," she said.

His smile widened just a fraction.

***

As they finished up their dessert of a positively sinful chocolate mousse, he internally debated the next step: let things end here on a platonic note or push his luck for more?

There was a way to test.

He gestured, indicating he had something he wanted to say covertly. She leaned towards him without hesitation and he closed the distance, murmuring, "Thank you again for rescuing me. You're my hero."

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, a subtle kiss, as he spoke. She shivered and when she looked at him, her pupils had dilated.

Pushing for more had always been his default mode.

"I've enjoyed this evening," he said. "Would you care to come back to my place for a nightcap? I'd be glad to give you a proper tour. You certainly didn't see it at its best the day Hartley vandalized it."

She paused for so long he thought that he must've miscalculated. But then she said, "I'd like that." 

She excused herself to freshen up while he settled the bill. As soon as she'd left the table, his phone chimed. He glanced down to read:

" _For an extra $100, I'll make a scene when you leave._ "

He looked up at the woman in red at the bar. She gave a little salute with her drink in one hand, her phone in the other.

" _Not necessary_ ," he sent back.

" _All right_ ," she returned. " _I'm available if you need my services again._ "

He gave a slight nod, then deleted the texts, putting his phone away. The woman finished her drink and sauntered out.

She wouldn't be hard to find tomorrow, he mused. He couldn't chance that she would try to blackmail him later or would perhaps even grow a conscience and contact Caitlin directly. A visit from the man in the yellow suit would tie up this loose end nicely.

He probably wouldn't get his original payment back but that didn't matter, he thought, smiling as Caitlin reappeared, making her way across the room to him. It was money well spent.


End file.
